


In Between Black and White

by kirallie



Series: The Grey Order [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, loss of limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean expected to never see his brother again after receiving the picture of his newborn nephew. A hunt gone wrongs puts him in hospital with low survival chances. Will Sammy save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Black and White

Disclaimer: Don’t own Harry Potter or Supernatural  
Sequel to The Grey Order

In Between Black and White

He writhed in agony, unaware of the voices yelling around him as they tried to hold him down and treat him. The venom was spreading fast through his bloodstream and he screamed, feeling like he was burning. “Sedate him!” The order was finally given and the medication was quickly added to the IV they’d managed to get into a vein. While he stilled a little it didn’t put him out or fully stop the pain.

````````````````````  
Sam looked up as Harry entered his office and smiled but it faded when he saw the look on his boss and lovers face. “What’s happened?”

Harry placed the report on Sam’s desk. “You know we’ve been keeping an eye on hunters. A contact called.”

“Harry who is it?”

“Dean is in the hospital and it doesn’t look good. He was bitten by something they can’t identify.”

“Where?” Sam demanded, standing and gathering his things. 

“Boston. I’m sending a Healer with you.”

“Thank you.” Sam kissed him desperately and Harry pulled him close, gently running his hands over his back in an effort to calm him. 

“We’ll do everything we can for him Sam, just calm down and focus.” He whispered and Sam nodded, leaning into him before pulling away. He grabbed his gear and left to find the Healer.

``````````````````  
Sam stared down at his brother, watching him twitch and flail on the bed despite the sedation he was under. He reached out and gently took his hand, squeezing. “I’m here Dean, you’re going to get the best help possible.” He said even though he doubted Dean could hear him. He looked over as the Healer entered the room and began running scans after locking the door. “Is he going to be okay?”

“At this point I can’t tell Sir. We need to move him to the Marauder Hospital as soon as possible. It appears this venom is highly aggressive and is attacked his nervous system first but is beginning to move on to organs.”

“Do I need to sign transfer papers or do we just take him and do a wipe of the staff?”

“We’ll do a wipe, it’ll be faster.” The Healer answered, moving to remove the machines and prep him for transport. He readied the portkey and Sam grabbed on as well to go to the hospital, leaving the Healer to clean up. 

A group of Healers descended on them, whisking Dean away into a room to continue treatment. 

“Sam!” Hermione called as she rushed down the hall. He opened his arms and she hugged him tightly. “Is he alright? Are you okay?”

“Its some sort of venom, they took him to scan and treat. He… I’ve never seen him look so bad.”

“The Healers will do everything they can Sam.” She pulled him over to the seats and pushed him down before settling into his lap, offering comfort. They waited a few hours before eventually a Healer emerged from the room. 

“Is he?”

“He is alive; we have him in suspension in order to spare him pain.”

“So what is it? What happened to him?”

“There is a puncture wound on his lower right leg that appears to be the source of the venom. He has definitely been bitten by something as there is still part of a tooth in the wound, however we have been unable to identify the creature or an anti-venom.”

“So what do we do?” Hermione asked.

“The tooth appears to be releasing more venom into his system, we tried to remove it but were unable, something is keeping it lodged in the wound. That leaves us with few options.”

Sam frowned and then went white. “You want to amputate.”

“At this point it is the only option that would remove the poison source. Once that is done we can work to try and flush the rest from his blood, its difficult especially since he is non-magical but it can be done. But we need your permission.”

Sam swallowed. “Can I see him?”

“Of course.” Hermione let him up and took his hand, going into the room with him. Dean had been cleaned up more than the hospital had but he was still deathly pale even while in suspension. He basically looked dead and it was scary to see him like that. 

“You two don’t look much alike.” She commented and Sam shrugged. 

“Dean looks more like Dad but with Mom’s hair and eye colour. I got Dad’s colouring but I take after her side.” 

“Well you both got very nice gene mixes.” 

He gave a slight noise of amusement before looking at the Healer. “Do whatever you have to.”

“Of course Director.”

````````````````````  
Everything hurt but it wasn’t just pain, it was more than that. He wanted it to end so much. Ever so slowly he forced his eyes open and found a white ceiling above him. Where was he? What had happened?

“Dean? Can you hear me?” 

He knew that voice…. Sam? He turned his head ever so slowly, trying to ignore the agony of the movement. He saw a blurry figure and blinked, trying to focus. “Ssss….”

“Hey.” Sam moved closer, just relieved to see Dean finally awake. He reached out and gently stroked Dean’s forehead. “You’re okay now Dean, you’re safe.” He could see the confusion in glassy green eyes and hoped Dean was coherent enough to understand even as his eyes drifted shut again. Sam looked further down the bed and sighed, getting him to accept and adapt to only having one leg was not going to be fun. And how would Dean react to the truth of what Sam had been involved in all this time? It would be impossible to hide it and while they could alter Dean’s memories later Sam really wanted him to accept him. 

The next time he woke the pain was more manageable and his head was clearer which was nice but he was alone in the room. Had he dreamed Sam? He didn’t want that to be true, he wanted Sam to be there, to still care enough to come when he was hurt. But how would Sam have even known? So Sammy couldn’t be there. The door opened and Dean looked over to find Sam standing there, looking like he did in the photo Dean had received over a year ago. Sam was…. almost thirty now but he still looked the same to him. He tried to talk only to cough and Sam moved over to give him some ice ships. “Sammy?”

“Good to see you awake again finally. Are you in pain?” Sam pulled the chair back to the bed and sat down, reaching out to take Dean’s hand and for once Dean didn’t pull away, just looking at him in confused hope.

“Christo.” Dean mumbled and Sam smiled.

“It’s me Dean, I’m here and I’m not leaving you.”

“Baby?”

“Evan’s with his Mom and half sister. You can meet him when you’re feeling better. I’ve missed you.” Sam smiled softly and Dean frowned.

“Changed phone.”

“More like broke it.” Sam admitted. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t even think when I sent you the photo and then when I went to follow up you’d moved on.” 

“Hurts.”

“I know; they’ve got you on the maximum pain relief already. You’re due another dose in an hour so just try to relax. Do you remember what happened?” Sam gave him some more ice and Dean sucked on them desperately, trying to moisten his mouth and throat. 

“Demon…pet…tried to run… bit…” 

“It’s okay Dean, don’t force it.”

“Like lava in me.” Dean groaned and tried to curl up put Sam stood and gently made him stay laying out. 

“It’s okay, you’re going to be alright.” Sam soothed, seeing actual tears in Dean’s eyes. He hesitated before gently shifting Dean over enough to get on the bed before cradling Dean in his arms, feeling his brother curl into him. He was just thankful Dean hadn’t noticed his leg yet. The Healer who came in an hour later just smiled slightly at the sight of them before adding the necessary medication to Dean’s IV and Sam felt him relax even further as it worked. He was just thankful this hospital was a lot more modern than how Hermione had described the ones in England or Dean would have realised something was odd even with how out he was. Dean managed to sleep for a few hours before waking again. “Feeling any better?” he gently stroked Dean’s hair and Dean leant into him, telling Sam just how medicated Dean was. 

“Mmmm.”

“Good.” Sam shifted a little to get more comfortable and Dean frowned, something felt weird. He struggled to sit up and Sam hit the button to make the head of the bed lift up even as he gently pulled Dean up in his arms. Dean looked around and then down and froze.

“Sam?” He called shakily, yanking at the covers and Sam covered his hand, gently pulling it away. 

“Dean you don’t need to look.”

“It’s…. it’s….” He couldn’t say it, shaking slightly in shock.

“I’m sorry Dean but it was the only way to save your life. I couldn’t just let you die.”

“Need to see.” Dean struggled and Sam sighed but then gently pulled the blankets away to reveal that Dean’s leg now ended just below the knee. He shakily reached down to touch the bandages. He slumped back against Sam, trembling in shock and horror. Sam wrapped his arms around him, trying to offer comfort. 

“It’s going to be okay Dean, I’m here for you. You’ll get through this.” Sam murmured. 

``````````````````  
Dean watched who he assumed was a nurse inject more medication into his IV and shortly after the pain faded and he felt like he was floating. She helped him drink some water and then left him alone. The medication made it hard to think or focus on anything which he didn’t like but in a way the feeling was nice. He didn’t have to think or hurt or do anything but lay there. It felt different this time though, he blinked slowly, even as he felt like he was floating away from his body. The door opened and a stranger walked in but Dean didn’t feel any alarm.

“Dean can you hear me?” he asked.

“Yes.” Dean mumbled but why was he answering?

“I am Minister Harry Potter and you are in the Marauder Hospital in San Francisco. Your brother works for me as the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. Have you heard of it?”

“No.” Magic? That…that was…he couldn’t think.

“Sam works for the magical government of America. He isn’t magical but we recruited him because he used to be a hunter and he is psychic. This isn’t demonic magic but natural. Can you accept that it is different?” Harry asked, staring into glassy green eyes. The Veritaserum that had been slipped into his drinking water was working very well. It might be a low trick to use, especially on a muggle who couldn’t resist the truth serum but they needed to know if Dean’s memory was going to have to be altered because the sooner the better as it would mean less memories. Afterwards they would transfer him to a normal hospital for continued care. For Sam’s sake Harry hoped Dean could see the world in shades of grey and not in black and white. 

Dean’s mind was spinning even as the potion tried to force him to answer truthfully. But he couldn’t because he didn’t know yet. He moaned and Harry moved closer, gently giving him some undoctored water.

“Take your time to answer Dean. Our magic isn’t evil. It’s a part of nature and we’re born with it. Little Evan is magical because his mother is. Sam is basically the top cop and he’s very good at his job.” Harry sighed and gave him the antidote. “Just think about it, I’ll be back.”

Dean found his head clearing as the man, Harry, left. What had happened? He’d had to answer the questions, unable to stay quiet. That scared him but so did what he said. Magic? Sammy knew better, what had they done to him? But why look after him? Or what was the medication doing to him? The door opened again but it was Sam with a kid in his arms. 

Sam smiled at him and sat on the chair. “Dean this is your nephew, Evan Dean Winchester.” 

Dean looked at the boy who had a mass of wild dark curls and hazel eyes. The boy smiled and he saw Sammy’s dimples. He reached out shakily to the boy who stopped sucking his thumb to grasp his hand and then giggled. “Hey.” 

“Pway!”

“Uncle Dean can’t play with you yet Evan. He’s sick, like Alice was before.” Sam explained and the child pouted. 

Dean managed a shaky smile. “We can play later.” He ran his hand over the baby’s hair, it was silky like Sammy’s had been at that age. He looked at Sam who looked happier than he could really remember. “Magic?”

“Harry’s been by huh? Yeah, I work for the Magical Government. They’re good people Dean. We do good work. Ever wonder why there are less hunts now? It’s because we’ve stepped in to give them a safe way to live or we stop them before they hurt people.” He tried to convince his brother who just watched him carefully. He put Evan down and smiled, go find Uncle Harry.” He urged and the boy toddled off unsteadily. “He’s such a smart kid. I understand you a lot better now, how did you put up with me asking questions all the time?”

Dean just shrugged slightly. It had bugged him a lot as a kid raising his own brother. “What did he do to me?”

“Truth serum.” Sam admitted. “He insisted if you’re going to stay here.”

“If?” 

Sam sighed. “If you can’t accept this then they’d alter your memories and transfer you to a normal hospital.” Sam admitted. “It’s the law Dean, I can’t stop it. I don’t want that, I want you to understand and stay here, with us.” Sam took his hand and gripped it tightly. “It’s not bad, we do good work.”

“Kay…try.” Dean was struggling to stay awake anymore and Sam smiled.

“Get some sleep Dean.”

```````````````````````````  
Dean was given a few days before a glass of juice induced the same disconnected feeling and he saw Harry walk in. He lay still on the bed, unable to move or do anything. “You’ve had time to see and think Dean. Can you accept that magic isn’t necessarily bad? That what we do is good?” he pushed, staring into glassy green eyes again. He felt bad for Dean, he really did but they had to know now. 

Dean blinked slowly, staring at the blurry man in front of him. His mouth opened without his permission and he didn’t really know what he was going to say under the influence. “Yes.” 

“Good. Welcome to the Magical World Dean. What do you remember about how you were injured?” Dean answered, there wasn’t much more than what he had told Sam before. He’d been hunting a demon and it had some strange pet that it had set on him. 

```````````````````  
Dean stared at the false leg that they had just finished fitting. It looked and felt strange. He concentrated and moved the ankle, watching in awe. It wasn’t flesh and blood but it wasn’t like the prosthetics he’s seen. He had some control over it and could even feel slightly when something touched it. He looked at Sam who was leaning against the wall just watching while being out of the way. Slowly Dean grasped the bars and pulled himself out of the chair while the Healer coached him on slowly relearning how to walk. 

```````````````````  
Dean sat on the edge of the bed, clutching his bag that someone had collected from his old motel room. Apparently the Impala was already at Sam’s place, nice and safe. Now he was just waiting on Sam and the Healer to finally be discharged. After six months in the hospital he was more than ready to leave, even if the first two months had been spent mostly unconscious. And now he was going to Sam’s home to live with him and his family and he felt…like it didn’t fit. Sam had moved on and grown up without him and yet he still wanted him around. He looked over as the door opened and Sam walked in, grinning at him as he pushed a wheelchair and Dean groaned, making the entering Healer chuckle. “Hospital policy.” She warned him even as she signed the papers and handed them to Dean to sign as well. Once that was done he transferred to the chair and felt Sam tighten his grip. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” He put his bag on his lap and gripped the sides of the chair.

“Home.” Sam stated and the portkey activated, depositing them inside Sam’s home. “Welcome home Dean.” Sam smiled at him and Dean managed to smile back despite feeling very uncomfortable as he saw the very nice things surrounding them. Sam wheeled him into a bedroom and Dean smiled when he saw the photos of him and Sam around the room plus some of his nephew. Sam took his bag and unpacked it for him. “I’ll leave the chair in the corner so you can use it when you need to and you better use it Dean. I don’t want to have to take you back to the hospital. Up to the tour?”

“Yeah.” Dean got to his feet and Sam steadied him before leading him around. “When do I get to meet the wife?”

Sam winced, he hadn’t been looking forward to explaining this. “Hermione’s at work and Evan is next door playing with Lily, his older half sister and her Dad…who is Harry. Technically Hermione is Harry’s wife, as well as mine. They were married for years before we met and apparently they decided…” Sam blushed and Deans tared in shock and awe.

“You mean…. you and both of them?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, it’s a magic thing but they brought me in and by our laws we’re married. I keep the house because of work and sometimes we need space. You’re not mad?”

“Not like I’ve never done a threesome, just never thought you would. You happy?”

“Yeah Dean, I’m happier than I’ve ever been, especially now you’re here.” He admitted softly. 

“Well as long as you’re happy then its fine. I better meet them all soon. Haven’t met Harry except when he’s drugged me after all.”

“We’ve got dinner planned tomorrow, gives you time to settle in and rest some.”

“Thanks. Sam…does Dad know?”

“About this? No way. About your injury? Don’t know. I can have a note sent if you want.” He offered and Dean hesitated before shaking his head. “Okay so this is the living room, kitchen’s through there and on the other side of the hall is the study. Upstairs are more bedrooms. Figured having the one down here would be easier for you.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean was a little awed by the house, Sammy was doing really well. And that made him proud.

`````````````````  
Dean laughed and played blocks with his nephew. Little Evan was a smart kid, he definitely got his Daddy’s and Mommy’s brains. He didn’t mind watching the kids when all three parents had to work, he loved spending time with them. He knew he wasn’t going to have his own kids but he Sam was his in a way and now he had two new kids to help raise. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the rest of his life now that he couldn’t hunt. Yes, he could walk and even run short distances with the new leg but hunting was too risky and he had come to accept that. He did miss it but he was with family now. Harry was a great guy when he wasn’t drugging him and Hermione was wonderful. It was amazing how quickly he’d been accepted into the family. 

``````````````  
“I’ve been thinking.”

“Is this a good thing?” Sam teased before looking over at his wife.

“Depends on what you think of a fourth in our marriage.” She answered and Sam froze. 

“What?” Okay so who on earth could she possible be considering and why?

“He’s great with the kids, fits in the family already…”

“Dean!?” Sam practically squeaked and she nodded. “But…brother!” 

“So? Not like you’d be having children. Come on Sm, you have to admit he’s very good looking and a great guy.”

“Well yeah but…” he didn’t know what to say. “Harry?”

“Has been caught staring at his arse.” 

Sam’s head hit his desk repeatedly and she sighed. Sam looked up at her. “You aren’t kidding, are you?”

“Nope. Just consider it Sammy.” She kissed him and left his office.

`````````````````  
Sam had spent the last week watching Dean and the rest of their family. And he saw what Hermione had pointed out, Dean fit with them. And yes, Dean was definitely very good looking, he’d always known that. But to bring Dean into their relationship? Even if he and Dean never had sex they would be sharing a bed, perhaps even while being intimate. Could he handle that? He swallowed as Dean bent over, giving him a very good view. So maybe she did have something. He caught her looking at him and nodded, giving his assent and Hermione smiled.

```````````````  
“Hi Dean.” 

“Hi Hermione.” He returned the greeting as he worked on the Impala. He looked up and then quickly away as he took in what she was wearing; he was beginning to dislike summer. Seeing Hermione in a bikini was pure torture. She moved to his side and leant down to see what he was doing, her warm skin brushing against his body and he shivered. He glanced at her and she smiled before kissing him and Dean went utterly still. “Hermione!” He stepped back once she’d pulled back, hands up between them. “What the hell?”

Hermione chuckled. “You seriously didn’t expect that?” She reached out to take his hand. “Why not? Your part of this family Dean, we want you to really be part of us.”

“Us?” He swallowed and she nodded.

“Sam gave his permission.” She pressed closer to him and Dean found himself letting her. “So the question is, do you want us?” she stroked his cheek and Dean licked his lips nervously.

“He’s my brother.”

“He said the same thing. You won’t be having kids Dean. You don’t even have to have sex with him if you don’t want to, though you will be in the same bed during the act.” Her body was now pressed very firmly against him and she felt his reaction to her closeness. 

“I….” Dean couldn’t help reacting to her warm closeness. He didn’t fight as she pulled him down, claiming his lips. Soon he was clutching her close and kissing her deeply. He pressed her against the car and she made a noise of pleasure as the kiss became hungry. The world shifted around him and then they were falling onto a soft mattress with Hermione beneath him. “You want me?” he asked softly, eyes wide and Hermione smiled. 

“We do.” She gently tugged his belt off before running her hands over his bare, sweaty chest and he shivered. She kissed him again, arching against him and Dean’s hand slipped under her bikini top to caress her breasts. She ripped her top off and then wriggled out of the bottoms before reaching for his jeans again even as he kicked his shoes off. He hesitated, staring at her naked body, she didn’t look like she had two children or was over thirty, no she was beautiful and she wanted him! “Please Dean.” She whispered, tugging at his hips and ever so slowly he gave her what she wanted.

``````````````````````  
Sam sat beside Dean on the back porch and grinned at him. “I’m glad Dean.” He admitted, reaching over to stroke Dean’s hand. 

“You’re really okay with this?”

“Obviously.” Sam turned to look at him and then reached out to stroke his face. “Your part of this family Dean. It’s just going to be an even closer part now.”

“How close do you want me Sammy?” Dean breathed, eyes wide as he stared at Sam. He could feel the heat of Sam’s hand on his cheek and it felt nice. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted shakily, not removing his hand. He didn’t notice they were getting closer until their lips pressed against each other tentatively. 

```````````````````  
Harry stroked over Dean’s back even as Sam hungrily kissed the ex-hunter, their hands wandering over each others bodies. Hermione was laying on her side beside them, watching happily as the brothers surrendered to what they wanted. Four was definitely a more balanced number than three and Dean was a wonderful addition to their family. In five days he would legally be part of them. And she had every intention to offer him a position within her department if he’d take it but she figured he’d turn it down in order to stay with the children. Maybe in a while Dean would agree to a child of his own and she would happily bear him or her for Dean. She took his hand and kissed it before tugging Harry over, wanting to indulge herself and her love eagerly followed her lead.

The End


End file.
